Time is Ticking
by Ron's Girlfriend
Summary: Have you ever hoped with all your heart that a certain person loves you? Have you ever thought they have but been too scared to ask incase you're mistaken? Have you ever had that foreboding sense that time is running out? Ron/Hermione - what can I say?


Playing quidditch was one of the last things Hermione felt like doing but she knew Ginny would scold her later if she refused. Hermione reluctantly rose from her chair and followed the twins, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Harry and Ginny out the door. Once they had all got a broom out from the shed on the hill Bill turned around and started to split them into teams. "Fred and George shut up for once and come stand with me and so that you don't end up with all the duff players Charlie boy I'll take Ron. "

"Ha ha bloody funny!" Ron trudged over to stand with the twins and Bill.

"Oh come on Bill, how are we meant to stand a chance with two girls!" Charlie moaned.

"Not my problem" Bill shrugged and kicked off into the air. The rest followed.

"Ron go be keeper. Fred and George, oh what's the use you'll end up doing whatever you want anyway," Bill sighed as the twins started to zoom towards Ron.

Charlie turned to Harry, "Ok be seeker and win or else" he said playfully motioning towards his wand. " Hermione and Ginny, just try not to scream ok."

"Shut up Charlie," Ginny threw one of the bludgers at him.

"OUCH!"

"Just start already!" Bill waved his wand and the bludgers and snitch came alive. He threw the quaffle into the air and the game began. Ginny was first to get the quaffle off Bill and started heading towards Ron at full speed. Fred and George both flew in front of her though and got her in a headlock. She screamed and threw the quaffle to Hermione. The twins let go and started to tail Hermione instead.

Ron could see her coming towards him her curly hair flying wildly behind her determined face. He admired her for how focused she could be. He loved the way she… " Ron stop staring at your lover and start blocking her," the twins chorused.

Ron glared at them they could be so bloody, so… ahg stuff it he thought to himself and started speeding towards Hermione. She let out a scream similar to Ginny's and tried to dodge him but Ron was determined not to let her score. He would never hear the end of it. He swerved in front of her again but she couldn't stop and bashed into his side. Ron felt the wind being knocked from him as she collided into his ribs. He grabbed the quaffle off her and tore up higher and passed to Bill. " What did you do that for?" Hermione cried at him.

" It's called quidditch Hermione, you're meant to try and _win._"

"Yeah well that hurt and… "

"And what?" Ron roared. It was she that didn't stop. She was the one who just about knocked him off his broom! Hermione looked as if she were about to cry.

"Come on, what?" he challenged again. She was quite far below him but he could see her eyes filling with tears as she descended onto the ground. Ron looked around. Harry raised his eyebrows indicating he understood no more than Ron. Bill and Charlie just seemed annoyed that the game had been interrupted, the twins seemed amused but when he looked at Ginny she was glaring at him. 'What?' he mouthed at her. She flew over to him and whispered just loud enough to make him hear. "Go and apologise to her now or else." Ron scoffed, "or else what?" Ginny leant closer still. "Remember that time in the common room when Lavender tried to kiss you? Bet you thought no one else saw you fall backwards over the leg of that chair." Ron looked back at her with fury. " So you're blackmailing me?" Ginny nodded slyly before flying away again. " You're choice Ron." He didn't move. Going after an extremely emotional Hermione wasn't very appealing somehow. "Have it your way Ron! Hey Fred, George guess what?"

"Ok, ok I'm going," he yelled cursing his sister as he flew back down to the ground.

Hermione tore back to the burrow. What did she see in him? It was always Ron who made her like this. Always. It had already started to grow dark and as she ran she kept stumbling in the long grass. Then she heard Ron's shout.

"Hermione wait!" At this she kept on running faster. She could hear him catching up and part of her wanted to stop to hear him out but the other did not want him to see that he had got to her. She was still a good distance from the house but the shed was coming up and she wondered if she should stop to put the broom away. She passed it but looked back once more wondering how she would explain to Mrs Weasley why she had not put the broom away. She started to turn her head back to see where she was going but it was too late. She tripped and fell to the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron quickly knelt down beside her, as she turned round onto her back to face him. She felt so pathetic, so stupid. Ron started to roll up her trouser left leg.

"What are you doing?" she said alarmed. Ron didn't speak for a moment but continued to roll up the trouser leg then he got out his wand and pointed it at the point just below her knee.

"Episkey," he murmured. Hermione bit her bottom lip to stop her from whimpering. The spell effective for healing wounds but could sometimes be quite painful. Ron picked up a sharp looking rock beside her.

"You must have fallen on this. It was just a small cut but I healed it anyway."

Hermione sat up and gazed as the cut disappeared and left her pale milky skin looking as if it had not been touched. She became angry again, was she meant to be all-grateful now? She wouldn't have been running in the first place had it not been for him. Ron tilted his head, a look of amusement playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I couldn't let Fred and George see you beat me."

His ears turned red.

"Not after what they had just said."

"Why?" she got up from the ground.

"Was the thought of them thinking that you liked me too disgusting for you to allow?"

"That wasn't what I meant." Ron mumbled.

"Well if there is another reason Ronald just tell me! Or I'll assume that it's true."

Ron said nothing. He tried to find the words, but knowing he would say the wrong thing he kept quiet.

"I thought so," she hissed. She started to walk away, the blood pulsing dangerously quickly in her veins. Suddenly Ron grabbed her hand and though she struggled he would not let go. She turned round infuriated by how he thought he had the right to restrain her. How dare he! Then she released all the anger that had been building up that evening. She brought her hand up and brought it across his freckled face with such force it shocked even her. Ron let go but did not say anything. He simply put his hand to his cheek and averted his gaze. She did not want to see his expression so merely dropped her broom at his feet and walked away towards the house once more.

Ron put his hand to his cheek as pain shot up his face. It took a moment for him to register what had just happened. She had just slapped him. He did not look at her but instead turned his face back up to the quidditch pitch. Everyone was still playing and did not seem to have noticed. He turned back and watched Hermione walk away towards the warm glow of the house. Did she really hate him?


End file.
